


Sanctuary:  Giving Thanks, Part 3 of 3

by Ink_Gypsy, Keye



Series: Sanctuary Universe [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/pseuds/Keye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah comes to spend the long Thanksgiving weekend with Sean and Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary:  Giving Thanks, Part 3 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Sanctuary Universe.

A gray and cloudy Saturday morning was spent working on Hannah’s portfolio as they leisurely walked the high trails above Tilda’s place, taking in the misty views. They saw the first snow of the season, a soft flurry that fleetingly dusted the tall evergreens, and drifted down through bare branches overhead to tickle their upturned faces. It was colder than the day before, but still, with only an occasional wayward breeze. Hannah insisted when Sean asked that she was warm, in a borrowed coat and knitted hat of Tilda’s over her heaviest clothing. With Elijah similarly bundled, they made a sight, the two of them acting like city kids let loose in a wood.

The setting suited Hannah, and the cap had been a good decision. It was all about the face, Til said, and insisted they use minimal makeup. Hannah had a natural beauty, just as her brother did. Sean played the part of guide, finding them nice backgrounds, and keeping them from getting lost. There were tracks of all kinds in the packed dirt of the trail. It was deer and other large animals that kept the trails clear, Sean said, as little as he used them himself. Hannah asked with a concerned look what other large animals there were. Sean said bobcats and lynx, and actually found a rare print to show them. “There are bear about, too. I see them off through the trees now and then.”

Hannah hugged her brother’s arm, alarmed. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

Sean could see that she was sincerely fearful for Elijah’s safety. “It’s only a black bear or two passing through on occasion, and I’m careful not to have things around that attract them. They don’t come near people if there’s no gain in it for them.”

Elijah smiled at Sean. “No worries, Han.” She seemed reasonably reassured.

Sean found a doe’s nest to show them, a thickly matted spot in the midst of a stand of tall brush off the trail a way. To see it from a doe’s eye perspective, they all sat in it together for a little while.

In the early afternoon they headed back down toward the lake, where Elijah took a few more shots on the dock. Tilda had hot tomato soup with toasted ham and cheese sandwiches ready for them when they at last returned. Gathered around the kitchen hearth, warming their toes as they ate, Elijah downloaded his photos to Tilda’s laptop so they could all look at them, and he and Tilda talked about angles and lighting.

As they were cleaning up after lunch, Tilda said she’d soon be leaving for the winter. Sean heard the wistfulness in her voice, almost as though she thought she wouldn’t be coming again. He said they’d look after things for her and make sure the place was in tip-top shape come next spring, and she only smiled at him gently, then asked Hannah if she would come to visit once they were both back in the city. “I’d love to help you put together your portfolio, dear.”

The warmth in the look Hannah gave her outweighed for Sean every distrustful frown she’d given him. She said she’d love to visit Tilda at her home, that would be wonderful, and they exchanged addresses and phone numbers then and there.

Elijah announced that he wanted to get pictures of Hannah on their dock, with the old twisted oak tree for a background, the one with the gnarly roots. Without the dreaded orange lifejacket. “Do you have something to wear that’s kind of dark and dreary, Hannah?”

Hannah laughed. “I should hope not. Just what do you have in mind, Monkey?”

Elijah looked thoughtful, clearly picturing it in his mind. “I want your face and hands with everything around all gray and dark, with the snow falling if it will.”

“Oh, that sounds splendid, Elijah,” Tilda exclaimed. “Hannah, there’s a closet upstairs, the one with the blue flowers painted on it. You’ll find there lots of lovely old wraps of varying sort that I haven’t packed yet. I’m sure there must be something suitable in there. You take Elijah and pick out something.”

With grateful thanks, the two of them headed up the stair. Sean sat feeling a sharp prick of dread. “Til, you’re taking Mary’s things?”

She reached over and patted his hand. “Please don’t fret, Sean. Call it an old woman’s folly, but I feel more and more compelled to have around me the things I treasure. At my age, there’s no certainty in anything. I can’t do all the things I once could.”

Sean kicked himself. “I should be doing more for you here, Til...”

Tilda cut him off. “You and Elijah have done everything for me that I needed you to, Sean, and I’ve had such a nice visit. But I can’t say I’ll be able to come again. I am simply getting old, my dear. You and Elijah will have to come and visit me some time.”

The idea of going back to the city still held unease for Sean, but he told her they would try. It wouldn’t be an easy thing for Elijah either, though it would surely please Hannah. 

They came back, hesitantly, with an elegant long shawl of dark pearly gray, something from a bygone era. Hannah reverently held it up. “Elijah thinks this would be perfect, Til, and we’d be very careful with it, but it’s so nice. Are you sure?”

Tilda rose with a big smile. “Absolutely, dear. That’s just the one I was thinking of.” She got out a bag for them to keep it in until needed, and they bundled up again to head over to the cabin, with a promise to be back early enough to help with dinner.

Elijah had the camera with him, so they walked right down to the dock after parking the Jeep. It was snowing still, a light fall that came and went. Hannah was worried about getting out the shawl, but Sean assured her Tilda wouldn’t have loaned it to them if she minded it getting a little damp. Elijah showed her where he wanted her to stand, and told her where to drape the garment so it covered her brighter clothes underneath, maneuvering to frame his picture, a little too close to the side of the dock for comfort when he wasn’t paying attention.

“There, Hannah, now slowly sweep your arm up and over your head.”

A perfect flurry of soft white flakes drifted down and Elijah shifted to get just the shot he wanted. The decking was damp with melting snow. Sean reached out his hand, a half second too late. “Elijah, be car...” With a yelp of surprise, Elijah slid off the edge of the decking and disappeared with a splash. With a gasp, Hannah raced off the dock for the lower bank, trying to carefully bag Mary’s shawl out of harm’s way as she went. Sean got there first. Elijah had his feet under him but was up to his neck, frantically searching under the water, for the camera. Sean plunged in to mid-thigh. “Elijah, let it go!” He found it somehow, and Sean got an arm around him at last to haul him unsteadily up and out, the drenched camera clutched to his chest. He was completely soaked and shaking like a leaf, practically panting to catch his breath.

“Damn Monkey, thank god it isn’t too deep there.” Hannah lent a hand getting him up onto the bank, and took the camera from him.

“Oh my god I ruined it,” Elijah breathlessly croaked. “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

“Elijah, it’s all right.” Sean stripped him out of his wet coat and the cold, soppy sweater under, and wrapped his own dry coat around him. “Come on, baby, let’s get you someplace warm.” Elijah shuddered convulsively, teeth chattering.

“C-c-cold.”

“I bet.” Sean hugged him close against one side as they set out up the trail.

Hannah seemed to realize it was more serious than she’d thought. “What should I do, Sean?”

Sean asked her if she thought she could build up the fire in the cabin. She said she’d never done it, but thought she could from watching him. She looked at Elijah, who was moving slowly and getting heavy, probably figuring as Sean did that he’d be better able to get Elijah to the cabin if he couldn’t stay on his feet. She went on ahead at an anxious pace, and Sean finally picked Elijah up and carried him. Though it took an effort, it was quicker going. Elijah made no argument about it, only clung to him, icy cold forehead pressed to the pulse beating in his neck.

When they reached the cabin, Hannah was there to open the door, with a good fire burning in the hearth and water heating to make Elijah something warm to drink. Sean gently sat him on the floor in front of the fire and then hurried to bring blankets, while Elijah huddled there hugging his tucked up knees, shivering uncontrollably. Sean took from around him the now damp coat and replaced it with a dry blanket. “Let’s get you out of those wet jeans.”

Elijah looked at him shocked, and looked at Hannah, who was on her knees working at the knots in his swollen boot-laces. She gave it up and went to take the kettle off the stove while Sean helped Elijah out of his jeans, no easy task, forcibly pulling the boots off as he went. Elijah never tied them tight enough.

“Sean, did I ruin them too?!”

“It’s all right, we’ll fix them.” Sean tossed the soaked leather hiking boots over by the door, away from the fire, then wrapped Elijah cozy in the blankets and chafed his bare feet and hands. Hannah asked if they had teabags and Sean told her where to find them. Elijah was seriously chilled and didn’t show much sign of warming. The way he was built, it surely took no time at all to suck all the heat right out of him. Sean settled at his side and hugged him close. “I’m sorry, baby, I saw it coming but I just wasn’t quick enough.”

Elijah heaved a deep, shaky sigh. “It wasn’t your fault, Sean. I was just being stupid and clumsy.”

“You were not.”

Hannah came with a steaming mug for Elijah and sat down on the floor at his other side. “Here, Monkey, warm sweet tea, just the right temperature, like Mom always made for us when we were sick.”

With some effort, Elijah got his hands free of the blankets so he could take it, but he was still trembling so hard Sean put a palm to the bottom of the mug to steady it so he could drink.

Hannah moved to get up. “There’s more tea, Sean. I’ll get you some. You’re half-soaked yourself.”

“No Hannah, sit down. I’m all right.” In fact, it hadn’t quite registered to Sean that his jeans were cold and clammy. Now that he was reminded, they were damned uncomfortable. He let go of Elijah long enough to take off his wet boots and toss them over by the door, had to cut the laces with his pocket knife, and ducked into the bathroom to quickly change into dry clothes, then was back at Elijah’s side, sharing his warmth.

Hannah had refilled Elijah’s mug, and brought two more for herself and Sean. Sean held Elijah close, rubbing his arm through the blankets, and complimented the fire. “Good work, Hannah, you’re a natural.” She smiled in the flickery glow, and said maybe she had a little pioneering spirit hidden away. Sean returned her smile, and said he was born and raised on it. A shudder went through Elijah that shook them both, then a few minutes later he was too warm, which Sean knew was to be expected. He melted in Sean’s embrace with a sigh.

“My head hurts.”

Sean peeled off a couple of blankets, and carefully felt the back of Elijah’s head. “Did you hit it when you fell?”

Elijah very slowly shook his head, brow tightly knitted. “Don’t think so. It’s in front anyway.” He raised shaky hands to press his knuckles to his temples. “It’s kind of like brain freeze...that doesn’t go away." He blinked once, then again. "My eyes hurt.”

It was probably natural enough, after the shock to his system. Sean couldn’t find any bumps or bruises. But he was worried anyway, and so was Hannah.

“You need to lie down and rest, Elijah.”

Sean seconded that.

Hannah looked at her watch and said it was after three. “Should I call Tilda?” She asked Sean, apparently trusting that he knew. “Will he feel better enough to go over there for dinner, do you think?”

That was a good question. “It might be smart to let Til know what’s happened, and tell her to hold off on fixing a big meal.”

“Sean, I’m all right. I don’t want to ruin Hannah’s last night here.” Hannah told him to just not worry about it, and got out her phone to call Tilda.

Sean got Elijah up on his feet and took him to the bed to tuck him in. “If you’re feeling better later, we can go over then.” He said it wasn’t that bad, but the look of him said otherwise. Hannah brought his lens case so he could take out his contacts, then Sean tenderly brushed the damp hair back from his pale, deeply furrowed brow. “Try to sleep, baby. I’ll probably drive Hannah back to Til’s later, so if you wake up and I’m not here, I’ll be right back. Okay?” Elijah faintly nodded, sinking into the pillows and mostly burying himself under the covers.

“Maybe I should stay,” Hannah quietly said from behind Sean.

Sean got up from the edge of the bed. “You may, Hannah. I might not be very good company though.” He expected his thoughts to be all on Elijah.

“We’ll have tomorrow morning. He’ll be okay by then, right? I told Til you said it would be all right, but you didn’t really. Will it be all right, Sean?”

Sean gave her a soft smile. “Sure.” If not, they’d be at the hospital. But there was no need for her and Tilda to fret all night.

On the drive to Tilda’s, they were both quiet. Sean hoped he wasn’t only imagining that there seemed less of a wall between them. Hannah glanced at him often, as if she was screwing herself up to speak, and finally did as they pulled to a stop beside Tilda’s borrowed SUV.

“I’m glad you were here for Elijah when he needed someone.”

Sean smiled at her warmly, his heart lightened. “So am I, Hannah. And I’m glad Elijah has a sister who loves and cares for him.”

******

"Elijah didn't feel well enough for the boys to come back with you," Tilda surmised when Hannah came into the kitchen alone.

Hannah shook her head. "Sean put him to bed."

"The icy water had to be a terrible shock to his system," Tilda responded. "You didn't want to spend the night at the cabin so you could be near him?"

"I thought about it, but with Elijah already in the bed, I thought it would be too awkward, so I asked Sean to bring me back here. He just dropped me off."

Tilda nodded. "I think that's best."

Hannah wasn't so sure. "But what if something happens when I'm not there? I keep wondering if Elijah needs to see a doctor."

"Sean would have taken Elijah to the hospital if he thought it was necessary," Tilda assured her. "And I've no doubt Sean will stay up all night watching over him, just in case it does become necessary."

Hannah sat down at the table across from Tilda. "When Lijah came out of the water he was soaked and shivering. He looked so small and vulnerable. I ran on ahead to the cabin and started a fire, and when they came in, Sean was carrying him."

Tilda touched her arm. "I'm so sorry, Hannah. Seeing him like that must have been very frightening for you."

"It was," Hannah admitted, "but Sean knew just what to do. He was pretty wet himself, but he wouldn't even change into dry clothes until he'd gotten Elijah out of his and wrapped him in blankets. Then they sat in front of the fire and he held Elijah in his arms, using his body to help warm him." 

"It's nothing less than I'd expect from Sean. He's a very caring man."

"Elijah's fall scared Sean as much as it did me, and though he tried not to show it, I could tell he was really worried."

Tilda raised her eyebrows. "And that surprised you?"

"I guess it did." Hannah bit her bottom lip. "I told you I'd give Sean a chance, but I still wasn't convinced he had real feelings for Elijah."

"And now?"

"When I saw him holding Lijah in his arms, watched how gently he cared for my brother, how much tenderness he showed him, it was like I was really seeing Sean for the first time." She covered her face with her hands.

"Are you all right, dear?" Tilda asked.

Hannah put her hands down and let out a long breath. "I'm fine, Til," she said after a moment. "It's just been a very emotional day. You know, I honestly expected to go home still believing Elijah shouldn't stay here, but now I can see I was wrong. That tenderness, that concern isn't something that can be faked. I didn't want to believe it, but what I saw in the cabin today was..."

When she seemed unable to finish her thought, Tilda prompted, "Love?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes. As much as I didn't want it to be true, I can see that Sean loves my brother in a way Pedar never could."

Tilda reached out to take both of Hannah's hands in hers. "I'm so glad you're finally able to see that, Hannah. Did you share what you just told me with Sean?"

Hannah looked embarrassed. "I couldn't quite find the words, but I'll tell him tomorrow. And I'll tell Lijah, too.” She allowed herself a smile. “I wanted my brother to find happiness, and now I know he has. Before I leave tomorrow, I'm going to make sure Elijah knows I don’t have any more doubts. I can go home knowing he's safe and cared for, and with a man who truly loves him."

******

Sean quietly closed the cabin door behind him and shut out the chill wind that had picked up as night fell. It was mostly dark inside, the fire burned down. He stood for a moment with one hand on his middle, his stomach uneasy from the nerves and tension of the past few hours. He should eat something, he supposed, but had no inclination for it. He carefully laid his keys on the desktop and pulled off his sneakers, then straightened their pile of soggy boots so they were out of the way. He knelt to feed up the fire, then went to join Elijah in bed.

The covers were tangled and half shoved off, and he was curled up shivering. Sean pulled the blankets up over him, then quickly stripped down and slipped under to hold him close. He woke, softly sighing, and snuggled into the embrace. Sean stroked his hair. “How’s your head?”

“It’s not so bad now,” he mumbled, breath warm against Sean’s bare shoulder. “I’m just tired. And I can’t get warm.”

Sean pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. If anything he felt too warm. “I imagine it’ll take a little while for your internal thermostat to reset. You sleep now, and you’ll wake up in the morning bright eyed and bushy tailed.” He felt Elijah smile, felt the tickle of those long lashes as his eyes closed. Sean intended to stay awake himself and keep an eye on the situation. That was what he meant to do. But the dark, quiet, comfort of lying there with Elijah in his arms got to him at long last, and he drifted off.

******

Elijah didn’t know how long he’d slept. He had woken several times after Sean had settled him in bed, and each time he opened his eyes, Sean was there. Each time he saw Elijah stir, Sean would check on his condition, either placing his lips against Elijah’s forehead to gauge his temperature, or pulling up the blankets to make sure he was warm enough. And always Sean held him close, his body curled cocoon-like around him, protecting him from harm.

Sean had turned off all the lights, but the sky had cleared and moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the bedroom well enough for Elijah to be able to see. He had no idea what time it was, or even what day. There was no way Hannah would leave without saying goodbye to him, but things had gotten all turned around after he’d fallen in the lake. What if Hannah had come to the cabin and he’d been so out of it he didn’t even know she’d been there? Sean could have driven her to the airport and come back to the cabin without Elijah realizing he’d been gone. Hannah could be on the plane right now or maybe already home.

Anxious, Elijah shifted in Sean’s arms. His first instinct was to wake Sean and ask him if Hannah was gone, but he’d been so worried about Elijah that he probably hadn’t gotten much sleep. Knowing Sean, Elijah would have bet he’d stayed up all night watching over him until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Looking at Sean now, sleeping so peacefully, Elijah didn’t have the heart to disturb him.

Gently untangling himself from Sean’s arms so as not to wake him, Elijah got out of bed. Huddling under all those covers had done him a lot of good. He felt more like himself again, but because there was a decided chill in the cabin, he pulled on one of Sean’s heavy sweaters against the cold.

Afraid turning a light on would wake Sean, Elijah made his way to the fireplace by moonlight. According to the clock on the mantle, it was midnight, but what day? Stoking the fire brought it back to life, adding enough additional light to allow Elijah to continue on to the kitchen. Grateful to find that Sean had left the cell phone on the table, he grabbed it, and settling himself on the loveseat, punched in Hannah’s number. She picked up on the first ring.

“Sean?” Hannah answered, sounding extremely agitated. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s me, Hannah.”

“Oh Monkey,” Hannah sighed with relief. “I’ve been so worried about you. When the phone rang, I was sure it was Sean calling to tell me you’d gotten worse.”

“I’m fine,” Elijah assured her. “I just woke up and didn’t know how long I’d been out. I was afraid you’d already gone home.”

“Like I’d go anywhere until I knew how you were. You must be feeling better if you’re calling me yourself, but why are you whispering?”

“Sean’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake him. I am feeling better, Hannah. Between the tea and all those blankets, I’m good as new.”

“Thanks to Sean,” Hannah told him. “It was amazing the way he took charge and knew just what to do.”

“Sean’s good in a crisis,” Elijah said, “but I was sure he would be.”

“It was more than that,” Hannah explained. “He was so incredibly tender with you, actually carried you back to the cabin.”

“Really?” Elijah asked. “I’m kind of fuzzy about what happened after I fell in the lake. I just remember being really cold." That wasn't entirely true. Even though some of the details were hazy, he _did_ remember being lifted up into Sean’s arms, and how grateful he’d been for Sean's warmth as he clung to him. Their connection as Sean carried him had been so intimate that Elijah was embarrassed to learn that Hannah had witnessed it, and talking about it with her felt way too weird. In an effort to change the subject, he said, "I’m sorry we had to miss dinner with Til last night.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Hannah replied. “What’s important is that you’re okay." Her voice grew thick with emotion. "I was so scared for you, Monkey."

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Hannah. I told you, I'm fine. I’m just sorry I screwed up your last night here. Next time you come I promise you'll have a better time."

"I didn’t come here on vacation, Elijah.”

“I know that. You came here to convince me that I don’t love Sean.”

“That was part of it,” Hannah acknowledged. “It was only natural you’d be grateful for all Sean did for you, and that you’d confuse that gratitude with love. I don’t blame you for that, but Sean is a different story. Being older, it would be easy for him to take advantage of you.”

Her words made Elijah’s heart sink. He’d been so sure Hannah would be leaving tomorrow believing that he and Sean loved each other. And because she didn’t, would she expect him to choose between his sister and the man he loved?

“Hannah,” Elijah tried, “if you stayed here a little longer, spent more time with Sean, I know you’d—“

“I don’t need any more time.”

Elijah swallowed hard. “I’m sorry you can’t be happy for me, Hannah,” he said resolutely.

“But I _am_ happy for you,” Hannah told him.

“How can you say that when you refuse to accept that Sean and I love each other. You won’t even consider staying longer and getting to know him better so I--“

“Oh Monkey,” Hannah laughed, “I don’t need any more time because I know I was wrong.”

“You know you were wrong?” Elijah asked, sure he’d misunderstood.

“Yes, I was wrong,” Hannah confirmed, “and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“I don’t understand,” Elijah told her, unable to comprehend Hannah’s words. “Yesterday you still felt I was making a mistake, that I couldn’t possibly love Sean and that he--”

“Your falling in the lake opened my eyes, Lijah. No one could have watched Sean taking care of you tonight and not see how much he loves you. It was just my fear that you’d make another mistake that made me doubt him.”

“Oh Han…” Elijah felt a lump in his throat. “I didn’t think I could be happier than I was before you got here, but now…”

“I’m happy you’re happy, Big Brother, and I’m happy _for_ you. After you finally left Pedar,” Hannah admitted, “I thought the last thing you needed was another relationship. I thought that you should be on your own for a while, but now I believe your car breaking down here wasn’t a random act. It was destiny. You were meant to find Sean because he’s the man you’re supposed to be with.”

“Sean must have flipped when he found out,” Elijah said, a grin spreading over his face. “But why didn’t he tell me?”

“Because he doesn’t know yet,” Hannah confessed. “I was too upset when he brought me back to Til’s to tell him, but before I leave tomorrow, Sean’s going to know exactly how I feel.”

“I know he’ll be as happy as I am, Han. It’s going to mean so much to him that you’ve accepted him.”

“I’m glad, but right now you need to go back to bed and rest. We’ll have lots of time before I leave to talk about it. Goodnight, Monkey.”

“Goodnight, Hannah.” Elijah put the phone back on the table and made his way back to the bedroom. Sean was still asleep, totally unaware that their world had changed while he slept.

Elijah lifted the covers, pulled off Sean’s sweater and slid into bed beside him. Sean mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake, not even when Elijah wrapped his arms around his waist. His head resting on Sean's chest, Elijah drifted off, lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Sean's heart.

******

Sean woke with Elijah wrapped around him, snug in his arms. He felt just right, warm but not too warm. Warm and soft and kissable. Sean kissed him, oh so gently, his lips and his smooth cheek, a breath in his ear, a tickle at his throat. Elijah moved against him, with a slow sensual slide of one foot up the back of his leg. Sean returned his kisses to those warm, soft lips and they smiled. Elijah opened his eyes and dreamily stared into Sean’s. Sean asked him how he was feeling. Elijah wrapped both arms around his neck to pull him closer. “I feel great.”

It wasn’t late, barely light enough to see the glint in Elijah’s eye. There was time. Sean rolled them over to put Elijah on his back and leaned over him, whispering. “Maybe a quick one.”

Elijah giggled. “But not too quick.”

Thirty minutes later, maybe an hour, they stood in the hot shower spray together, holding each other. Sean tenderly ran his hand over Elijah’s bare back and shoulder. “You wouldn’t tell me you’re all right if you weren’t?”

Elijah sighed, hugging him. “I’m fine, really. I’m sorry I’m such a fuck-up.”

“Stop it. You’re not a fuck-up.”

Elijah sighed again. “You’re too good to me, Sean.”

Sean took his head in both hands and looked into his eyes, but instead of words gave him a long and lingering, straight from the heart, adoring and forgiving kiss. “I love you, Elijah.”

Elijah’s blue eyes welled with tears. “I love you, Sean.”

The phone started beeping, somewhere in the cabin.

“Damn.” Sean heaved a sigh and reached around to turn up the heat on the shower. “The day beckons.” They were driving Hannah to the airport that morning. She and Tilda were probably waiting breakfast for them.

Elijah held to him still. “I called Hannah a few hours ago, cause I was awake and I knew she’d be worrying. She understands now, Sean.”

Sean had felt the change when he’d dropped her off at Tilda’s last evening. “We did it then.”

Elijah beamed at him. “Yeah.”

They had to rush through the rest of their shower, but Elijah was happy in spite of everything and for Sean, it was a beautiful morning. Elijah suffered a spell of upset seeing his drowned camera sitting on a towel on the kitchen counter, but Sean told him it didn’t matter. It only mattered that he was all right. “I love you, Elijah.” Sean did, to the depths of his soul, and Elijah couldn’t doubt it. Nothing else mattered.

Elijah called Hannah to let her know they were on their way, while Sean threw together a few munchies for the drive. It was a cold, gray morning. Sean turned the heat to high in the Jeep, with the blower on full, but Elijah huddled in the passenger’s seat shivering until it was good and warm. Sean meant to keep a watch on that. 

When they finally made it to Tilda’s place, Hannah was at the door to meet them, in a good mood of her own. No more hard feelings. She met Sean’s eyes directly, smiling, like she was beginning to really trust him.

Tilda was in the kitchen, laying out a breakfast feast on the table. She smiled at Elijah, saying she was so glad he was recovered from his little mishap, and giving him a good looking over as she did. “It looks like we’ll be having a few inches of snow this afternoon. You’ll drive carefully, Sean.” She knew he would.

******

Elijah wasn’t very talkative during their last breakfast with Hannah. His unusual silence was noticeable to everyone, especially Sean, who looked so concerned that he placed his palm against Elijah’s forehead and asked, “You’re not feeling sick again, are you? Do you feel a chill?”

“I’m fine, Sean,” Elijah assured him. “Please don’t worry.” He _was_ fine, physically anyway. As happy as he’d been last night after talking with Hannah, now that it was time for her to go, the idea of her leaving made his heart heavy.

Elijah knew it was selfish to want her to stay longer. After all, Hannah had her own life to get back to, her job, friends, her dancing. And he had his life here with Sean. And it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t be in touch with her again. They’d have phone calls, e-mail and Skype, but it just wasn’t the same. Until he’d seen Hannah at the airport, Elijah hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed being with his sister, but after Sean had paid for her airfare so she could come for this visit, he didn’t want Sean to think he was ungrateful. And how could he possibly be unhappy when Hannah’s visit had accomplished what he wanted most, her acceptance of the man he loved and her belief that Sean truly loved him in return? Wanting more after he’d been given such a precious gift was just plain greedy.

And when was Hannah going to tell Sean? Even though Sean already knew she had changed her mind about him, it was important to Elijah that Hannah herself tell him how she felt. All through breakfast he had been waiting for it to happen, but Hannah continued to talk of other things.

Elijah said, “Han, I’m sorry your photos got ruined when I fell in the lake.”

“It doesn’t matter, Monkey,” Hannah told him. “Besides, Tilda said that when she gets back home, we can get together and she’ll take photos of me for my portfolio.” She laughed. “Portfolio. That sounds so professional.”

“You’d already have some if I’d been more careful,” Elijah responded, “and my being such a klutz not only ruined the pictures, but Sean’s camera, too.”

“I told you not to worry about that,” Sean said, reaching for Elijah’s hand. “The camera is replaceable, you aren’t. And I'm sure Tilda would lend you one of her cameras until we can get a new one."

"Of course," Tilda agreed. "You can pick one out before I leave--"

"No!" Elijah interrupted with such vehemence it had Sean, Tilda and Hannah staring at him. "I mean that's very kind of you, Til," he said in a softer voice, "but I couldn't. If something were to happen to it..."

Even though Sean didn't blame him, Elijah blamed himself, and he certainly didn't deserve to be rewarded for not taking better care of Sean's camera. It was funny, but the way Tilda was looking at him made Elijah think she somehow knew exactly what he was thinking.

“My dear boy,” Tilda told him, “cameras are just equipment. They may be an extension of our hands and eyes, but it's the person behind the camera that matters. You shouldn't feel bad about Sean's digital winding up in the drink. I can’t remember how many times in my life I’ve sacrificed a piece of equipment getting that special shot. And I’ve lost a few out of sheer silliness as well." She chuckled at the memory of it. "I once ran a lorry over one of my cameras after I'd dropped it. Of course it's distressing to lose equipment, but these things happen during the course of a career.”

Hearing Tilda's story made Elijah feel a little better, even though he was just an amateur. “I think it’s too soon to call my taking pictures a career,” he said.

“Nonsense," Tilda scoffed. “Everyone has to begin somewhere. No one starts out as a big name photographer, but you have talent, Elijah, and I’m confident you’ll be a great success.”

“That’s just what I’ve been telling him,” Sean put in.

“Then it’s unanimous,” Hannah said, raising her glass of orange juice in a toast. “To my brother, the photographer.”

Elijah felt embarrassed to be the center of attention and attempted to change the subject. “Hannah,” he prompted his sister, “wasn’t there something you wanted to say to Sean?”

“Yes,” Hannah replied, and turned to Sean. “Could you give me a list of your novels? I’m going to order them when I get home.”

Sean frowned. “I’m not sure the early ones are still in print,” he confessed.

“That’s too bad,” Hannah commiserated. “Maybe I can find them at the library.”

“There’s no need for that,” Sean told her. “I have my own copies here. I'd be happy to lend them to you.”

“That’s very nice of you, Sean,” Hannah responded.

“It would be my pleasure.” Sean smiled. “Hopefully you won’t hate the first one as much as your brother did.”

“I didn’t say I hated it,” Elijah protested.

Sean chuckled. “As I recall, you described it as the cure for insomnia.”

Elijah flushed at the memory. “Okay,” he gave in, “but I loved the second one.”

Sean said, “That’s because you’re a romantic.”

“I hope I’ll enjoy them,” Hannah told him, “but I'll be honest if I don’t.”

“She isn't kidding," Elijah assured Sean. "If she doesn't like your books she'll tell you, and she won't sugarcoat it.”

Sean nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Elijah believed that, which was why he was so anxious for Hannah to share her change of heart about his and Sean’s relationship before she went back home. So why wasn’t she doing it? As they brought the dishes to the sink, Elijah said, “Hannah, when are you going to tell Sean you're okay with our being together?"

Hannah smiled her Cheshire Cat smile. " _You've_ already told him, haven't you?"

How well she knew him, Elijah thought. "That doesn't matter," he insisted, ignoring his sister's satisfied look. "Sean needs to hear it from you."

"He will, Monkey. I'm just waiting for the right time."

Since they'd be leaving for the airport soon, there wasn't that much time left, but Elijah didn't tell his sister that. He knew from experience that pushing her would only make her dig her heels in. It was best to just leave it be and Hannah would tell Sean in her own good time., but after they'd loaded Hannah's bags into the jeep and it was time to go, Elijah decided it was never going to happen.

The feel of Sean's arm sliding around his shoulders had Elijah feeling calmer and he let himself relax against Sean's body. "Everything okay?" Sean asked.

Elijah forced a smile. "Just sorry to see Hannah go." He gave Sean a hug. "Have I thanked you for making it possible for her to come here?"

"More than once," Sean replied, "and it wasn't necessary the first time. I'm just sorry she can't stay longer."

"Me, too," Elijah admitted, "but maybe she can come back some time. And we could visit her, couldn't we?"

"I don't see why not, though I'd like to take you to meet my folks first."

Elijah nodded. "I'd really like that." He looked over at Hannah who was saying her goodbyes to Tilda, and was pleased to see his sister give the older woman an enthusiastic embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Tilda," Hannah told her.

"It was my pleasure, dear," Tilda responded, "but truth be told, I should be thanking you. It was lovely having another woman around, even for a short time." When they separated she added, "And I expect you to keep your promise to come see me once I'm home so we can work on your portfolio."

"You can count on it."

Even though it was a tight squeeze, Elijah shared the back seat with Hannah during the drive to the airport to give them a little more time together, but the trip seemed to take far less time than it had the first time, and too soon her bags were checked and Hannah was ready to go through security.

"If I'd known you wanted to read my books I'd have brought one with me so you could take it on the plane," Sean said to Hannah, "but I'll put them in the mail tomorrow."

"There's no hurry, Sean," Hannah told him, then without warning, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "You'd better take good care of my brother," she cautioned in a mock-serious tone. "Because if you don't, I'll have to come back here and kick your ass."

Elijah gasped, but Sean only chuckled at her unique brand of protectiveness. "I will, Hannah," he promised when she had released him. "There'll be no need for an ass-kicking, but we expect you to come back and visit anyway, whenever you like. And you don't need to wait for an invitation. You're family so you're always welcome."

"Thanks, Sean," Hannah said, and kissed his cheek.

Then she went to Elijah, and when she hugged him and whispered, "I told you I'd tell Sean when the time was right, Monkey," Elijah didn't think he'd ever loved his sister more.

"Call us when you land, Han," Elijah instructed, "so we know you got home safe."

"I will," Hannah promised. "My cell will be out the moment we touch down." And then she was through the gate and gone.

Even though they could no longer see Hannah, Elijah kept staring after her, and Sean made no attempt to get him to leave. It seemed Sean understood him as well as Hannah did.

After a few minutes, Elijah said, "I guess we should be getting back." Sean nodded and they headed for the parking lot. Once they were in the Jeep, Elijah remarked, "Thanks for what you said back there."

"What I said?" Sean queried.

"About Hannah being your family."

"I said it because it's how I feel. Hannah became my family the moment I fell in love with you. It's how Til feels about me because of Daniel, and how she feels about you now because we're together. And once they meet you, I know my folks and Mack will feel the exact same way. It isn't blood that matters, Elijah. What makes people family is love."

Sitting beside the man he loved, Elijah knew that Sean was right. "Let's go home," he said.

During the drive back to the cabin, Elijah replayed the events of the weekend, and realized how fitting it was that Hannah's visit had been on Thanksgiving. Before leaving Pedar, he'd felt like he had nothing to look forward to but pain and sorrow, but beginning his new life with Sean, Elijah knew that now and for years to come, he would have much to be thankful for.


End file.
